The Day Is Almost Done
by awesomeopossumsauce
Summary: After Jim faked his death at the rooftop of St Barth's, he and Sebastian Moran head to Finland to open their own cupcake shop Dedicated to my wonderful people at FSU. love you guys
1. I

Living with a criminal master mind had it's ups and downs. Sebastian had learned to avoid certain things like staying away from Jim's way when he was in a prissy mood. Or eating the last slice of cheese from the fridge. Sometimes though, living with a criminal master mind like Jim had it's perks. For instance, Sebastian natural need to shoot people and Jim's natural need to manipulate people made sure that they could work together. Someone needed to look after Jim after all. God knows what that crazy twat came up in his tiny little head. And most of the time other people were too scared of Jim. Luckily, Sebastian knew better. He wasn't really that scary. He was a prick who loved nice suits and loved teasing Sebastian around.

Normal people liked to relax after a days work, but oh no, not in this flat. Relaxing was never an option, at least not for Jim and who did he have to spice things up a little? That's right, Seb.

He was sitting in their pristine, dark living room, his muscles still aching from an job earlier today and actually surfing through the channels. Jim had insisted that they'd get the most expensive, biggest channel package there was even if no one exactly watched tv. If they did, Jim wanted to watch the most crappiest soap operas England could produce. But most of the time their excess time was spend in the bedroom. No, he wasn't complaining.

He started to feel the sudden feeling of normality for some odd reason and wanted to turn off the tv when he felt a familiar vibrate in his jeans pocket. Long fingers dug a phone - a gift from Jim. He wanted to make sure that Sebastian was always a phone call away - from his pocket and squinted when the bright light hit his eyes. A text. From Jim.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

_I'm in pain. Come heal me colonel. - JM_

He decided to ignore it. Attention whore.

Not even 5 minutes had passed when another text made his phone do a little dance next to him on the couch.

_Can't you read? Or did you go blind during today's job? -JM_

It didn't stop there. This time it took Jim only a minute and half.

_Alright, I'm sorry. Now will you please come here? - JM_

_You're an awful person. - JM_

_No, take that back. You're a dreadful person. I won't make you pancakes anymore. - JM_

_Fine. I'll make you those pancakes, but no whipped cream. - JM_

This time, Seb let out an annoyed huff. Not that he wanted whipped cream anyway.

" For the love of god, Boss. Get off from your arse and get out here!" He yelled. " Prat."

There was a moment of silence.

" I can't! I'm hurt!" Jim's voice came out from the bedroom.

Sebastian didn't know was he just being awfully dramatic or was he really hurt. Frustrated that Jim had won again, Seb lifted his body from the comfortable couch and sauntered towards the bedroom. The only light that lit the room was the bright lights of London from the big windows and Sebastian could barely make out the lump on the bed. " What is it?" Sebastian asked feeling like a mother.

The big lump moved a little. " Come under the blankets." He demanded. " I have a headache."

" A headache?"

" Yes. Now get in here."

" Does this mean you killed someone today?"

" Don't be ridiculous Seb, I kill people every day." This time he lifted his head to see Sebastian at the doorway. " I'll let you bomb a Crocs factory if you come here now?"

There was no way Seb could refuse that.

That evening had to be the last evening Sebastian Moran felt like an actual normal human being. Jim and his obsession with Sherlock Holmes( even that name made Sebastian want to choke a kitten. That prat was infuriating and took almost all of Jim's attention. That's why he wasn't allowed to mention Sherlock's name during sex) had gone off the wall. And the minute Sebastian wasn't watching, Jim had successfully broken into the Tower of London. It was getting out of hand. But what really pissed Sebastian off was that Jim hadn't even told him his plans. Usually he wouldn't stop talking about his great plans how to torture someone to death or something like that and Sebastian would just listen, completely content as a cucumber. This time his little psychopath had chosen Sherlock Holmes over Sebastian. And oh boy, did that stir some feelings in Moran.

Finally, after days being away, Jim returned back to the flat and Seb was right there, channel surfing again. His face was bruised this time with fresh cuts. Since Jim had been away, the only thing Seb could do was to find jobs. And fights. He loved to pick on fights.

" Don't you look dashing." Jim commented and walked to the living room as well. As if he'd get away with just being himself. Sebastian remained quiet. His finger was starting get tired from all the channel changing. Not that he'd let Jim know this.

" Oh? Are you angry at me?"

Sebastian heard Jim shuffle about and sat down next to him. God, that prat was actually grinning. " Oh dear. You're actually angry at me." Hell, there was a hint of amusement his tone. Sebastian gritted his teeth together and stayed silent. Oh how much he hated Jim right now.

" Seb. Sebbyy." Jim cooed and trailed his finger on Sebastian's chest. He flinched. Bloody bruises. " Come ooonn." Jim whined like a little child in Seb's ear and placed his head on his shoulder. Once again Sebastian flinched.

" What?" He asked gruffly and annoyed.

" How mad are you with me?"

" Does it matter?"

" Yes."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes to the tv. " Furious."

" Would my cupcakes change your mind?"

Oh lord. Not only Jim was a criminal mastermind, but he was actually a great cook too. Seb had noticed how addicted he'd become of Jim's creme brulee. Not to mentioning he looked sexy with an apron. Or with just an apron. Sometimes Jim liked to cook naked. " No, it wouldn't change my mind, Boss." Seb's jaw clenched and he tried hard not to look at Jim. That would only give him more pleasure knowing that Seb was caving in.

" But did you like when I broke in to the Tower of London? I did all for you."

" No you didn't"

" Alright, I didn't, but you know loo-oved it." Jim told with a sing-a-song voice. Damn it, that prat was right. Of course he was proud of Jim. No one else could do that. Not like Jim could. Not with style.

" You could've bloody told me what you were up to." Sebastian muttered.

Jim didn't say anything. He just stared Sebastian while he tried very hard to keep his eyes on the tv. " Go away."

" No."

There was a moment of silence before Jim spoke again.

" I have an idea."

" I don't care."

" It includes cupcakes."


	2. II

[ omg, thank you everyone for your nice reviews3 I hope I won't disapoint you guys with this chapter XD This basically takes place when Jim is staying at Kitty's place and before Sherlock arrives.

Thanks again guys for the support3]

II

Restoring at least some sort of routine into their life was turning out to be somewhat difficult task. Jim went about his plans for Sherlock Holmes even though Sebastian could hardly give a flying crap. Yet Jim wouldn't shut up about it. Seb knew he didn't feel bad about not telling that he was going to rob the Tower of London and Seb had accepted it. The only thing that pissed him off was the way Jim kept talking about Sherlock. But confronting Jim about this would be useless. He'd sense the jealousy and it would give him even more pleasure to see Seb writhe in the deepest depths of jealousy. That's why, Seb had promised himself to keep his mouth shut. Jim was working towards his ultimate goal to kill Sherlock Holmes and that took most of his energy these days. As a soldier, Sebastian followed Jim's orders just like normally and went along with him without asking too much questions. Questions seemed to irritate Jim these days. There were days when Jim would be gone for days and then there were days when he'd return back to the flat just to make food for Sebastian

While scooping down his mashed potatoes from his plate and into his mouth Sebastian looked up to Jim who was putting the dishes away. His messy hair and unshaved face made Sebastian want to take him on this table right now, but he stopped his urges.

Jim was still keeping him in the dark about his plans. Well, most of it at least. Even if he told he'd always tell Seb the truth. Over the years he'd learnt not to trust Jim Moriarty too much. There had to be something more to this. He wasn't just telling him all the bloody details. Seb called him a prat, but Jim liked to the term mysterious. Either way, it made their life a little more interesting.

Sebastian watched Jim while he took out the cupcakes from the oven. He looked awfully sexy doing this and perhaps he saw Sebastian's stare, because he suddenly stopped and glanced at him. " What?"

" Are you going to tell me about that moronic idea of yours?"

" Oh?"

" The idea that includes cupcakes." Seb wasn't sure did he want to know, but he couldn't fight the curiosity. Jim stayed silent. He did it in purpose. Seb succumbed to his own curiosity. " Well?"

Jim smirked and licked his lips. He put down the cupcake tray and slowly - too slowly and way too dramatically - turned towards Sebastian.

" When this plan - "

" - _if_. I still think it's not going to work."

" **When** this grand plan of mine is done and we're free. I was thinking we should move. Away. From London. I was planning Helsinki."

Sebastian was waiting for him to burst into that same maniac laugh and yell 'Gotcha!', but it never came.

" You - "

" Your mashed potatoes just dropped on your lap."

" Helsinki?"

" Dear lord, Seb. You're such a mess."

" But - "

" I think you ruined your trousers."

" Why the hell would you want to go Helsinki?"

Jim was about to lick the napkin when Sebastian asked his question. He halted.

" What?" he clearly hadn't been listening at all. No surprise there.

" Why Helsinki? Why not..Abu Dhabi? It's basically the same."

" It's not the same." Moriarty snorted.

" Same climate - "

" No."

" Same culture - "

" Noot even close."

" Same..amount of..goats -"

" Do you even know where Helsinki is, Seb?" Jim asked, grinning like an idiot. The truth was, Seb had no idea where this place was and he was fairly certain he didn't even want to know.

" I don't care. Why'd you want to go there in the first place?"

" Does it matter?"

" Yes." Sebastian answered flatly. " Because it's you. And you always have an ulterior motive to everything. Even while brushing your teeth, you're thinking about..how can you get back to the toothpaste company who wronged you."

" That happened only once. " Jim snorted. " Fine." He rolled his eyes. Sebastian felt proud of himself. He actually managed to squeeze some information out from the great Jim Moriarty. Sebastian Moran watched as the other man leaned on the counter, trapping Sebastian's eyes into his and smirked that regular cat-like smirk. It always drove Seb crazy. " It's a quiet place. Remote. No one will ever suspect anything. We'll live there in peace."

" We?"

" Oh please, Sebby. You were in the minute I told you it had to with my cupcakes."

Of course. Did Jim actually think Sebastian would leave him alone in some new city? Some new, unexpected country that had no idea who Jim Moriarty was? Not a chance. God knows what kind of an damage he managed to do there. Sebastian didn't want Jim have all the fun.

An sigh escaped Seb's lips. " So let me get this straight - "

" Straight? Hah."

" Shut your trap." Seb barked. " So, you're going to open a.. -"

" Cupcake cafe."

Sebastian glared at Jim. He pursed his lips and tried to hold a smirk.

" A cupcake cafe in..Helsinki? You? Of all people?"

"A cafe more or less. It's not just cupcakes, Seb." Jim corrected and picked one of his newer ones from the tray and examined it. " Other things too."

" And they're filled with..what? Some sort of poison that makes everyone lose their left toe? Or that their eyebrows will never grow again?" There had to be catch here.

But Jim stayed quiet that time which made Sebastian even more suspicious. He had never seen him like this. They were both under stress, Jim the most since he was working with his great plans, but there was something else to this. Sebastian was sure of it.

There was a moment of silence and he doubted he'd get any more information out of Jim. " Fine. Don't tell me." He told, trying not to sound like he was actually insulted that Jim didn't tell him more.

Sebastian got up from the stool and headed towards the bedroom, slammed the door behind him and muttered something about Jim being self-centered again. He was too frustrated to talk to Jim anymore. That prick could what ever he wanted, but since he wasn't going to tell anything, why would Seb bother talking to him anymore. Let him have his fun with that asshole Sherlock and his boyfriend.

He heard the door. Jim left. No doubt back to his own little plans. To his new alter ego. God, what the hell was it called again? Oh that's right, Richard Brooks. Stupid name.

Sebastian fumed for a while until he realized that he was still hungry. He hadn't even finished his dinner before this fight. Alright, perhaps this hadn't been an actual fight. An actual fight with Jim Moriarty included more shouting. More angry insults. Perhaps gun fight. And most definitely more angry sex. Not this time though. This time something felt different. Sebastian sighed and opened the bedrooms door. Jim was gone, obviously. He sauntered back to the kitchen where his plate still was and picked it up. The plate was cold. His food was cold.

Sebastian, in the corner of his eye saw something on the table, right next to his plate and he glanced towards with a frown. A note.

_I was going to name the cafe MorMor._


End file.
